O Vínculo Winchester - Tal Pai, Tal Filho
by always-a-reader
Summary: Caramba, Sammy! Não tem nada no diário do papai sobre realmente SER pai! -Tradução de "The Winchester Bond - Like Father, Like Son"-
1. Prólogo - Ressurreições para todos!

**Disclaimer: O maravilhoso mundo de Supernatural não me pertence! - de fato, só venho aqui como interlocutora: a história original (e homônima) pertence à C.J Todd (link: /1bpuB1Y). **

**Capítulo 1: Prólogo – Ressureições para todos!**

Nefilins nascem quando uma alma humana e a graça de um anjo estão inexoravelmente apaixonadas, e com um pode dizer, são almas gêmeas. Esse nefilim nasce quando a graça e a alma se encontram e essa peça combinada se quebra, caindo no mundo, anjo e humano sem conhecimento um do outro.

* * *

Gabriel segurou o pequeno embrulho perto de seu peito. O seu velho e querido pai tinha apenas revivido ele e Balthazar ao mesmo tempo em que um desobediente recém-nascido foi criado. Balthazar foi quem encontrou aquele pequeno aconchegado dentro de um engradado de laranjas na Itália. Não precisou de um gênio para associar qual graça pertencia a qual alma brincalhona. Aqueles olhos azuis intensos foram suficientes para o anjo recentemente morto. Como Balthazar ficou muito perto de Gabriel quando ele era ainda apenas recém-nascido, e os dois não estavam mais na fase de sonecas teóricas e sujas, ele levou o bebê direto para ele. A primeira coisa que Gabriel fez, já que ele não estava mais morto, foi um threesome com algumas fadas que achavam arcanjos bem quentes. Hey, um homem tem suas necessidades! Isso foi tudo esquecido quando Balthazar voou com um pequeno recém-nascido para a cidade.

Gabriel instantaneamente reconheceu o a mistura de alma e graça que levava o bebê em seus braços. Balthazar podia ter acabado de ser trazido de volta à vida, mas isso não ia o privar de manter com sua personalidade forte. "Isso é extremamente fantástico. Você não acha que Castiel saiba disso, acha?"

Gabriel acariciou o tufo de cabelo do bebê e respondeu calmamente, "Não pensaria que ele soubesse, pelo menos é o que eu acho."

Balthazar zombou, "Bem, eu achei esse daí em um engradado de laranjas na Itália, então eu acho que não. Eu ainda preciso me vingar daquele 'assbut' do Castiel por me matar!"

As sobrancelhas de Gabriel se ergueram, "Foi 'afastado' depois de se juntar ao Time Livre-Arbítrio também?"

"Isso é comum?"

"Como um resfriado, irmão. Como um resfriado."

Balthazar perguntou, "Então, você tem alguma ideia brilhante sobre o que nós vamos fazer com essa pequena coisa?"

Gabriel suspirou, "Nem a mínima."

Balthazar espiou o pequeno e disse, "Nós sempre podemos passar pelos Winchesters Neandertais e seu anjo residente para uma visita. Deixar o pequeno, chutar a bunda do Castiel por ter literalmente me apunhalado pelas costas, e viver nossas vidas felizes."

Gabriel apenas chacoalhou a cabeça diante da sugestão de Gabriel, enquanto cuidadosamente procurava pela alma do bebê e verificava sua graça. "A graça do bebê está fraca. Nós não podemos simplesmente deixa-lo, especialmente por causa dos problemas que Castiel e aqueles dois se metem diariamente. É muito perigoso, temos que esperar até que ele fique mais forte." Gabriel soltou um riso abafado, "Até lá Tio Gabe e Tio Balthy vão cuidar do pequeno monstro babão."

Pouco antes o bebê tinha começado a babar em Gabriel, e Balthazar rolou os olhos, "_Tio Balthy_. Ótimo."

Gabriel estava quase dando Balthazar um pouco do gosto da baba como punição quando sentiu surgir outra graça de anjo. Ele tinha que proteger o pequeno fardo, até mesmo de seus próprios irmãos e irmãs. Ele entregou o bebê para Balthazar, e sacou sua arma angelical. Esse tinha que ser algum tipo de recorde por ter sido trazido de volta à vida e já se enfiar em uma confusão tremenda. Enquanto Gabriel se preparava para lutar, Balthazar estava a ponto de sair dali quando uma voz disse, "Irmão espere, venho em paz!"

Os dois rapidamente se viraram para ver o rosto de um jovem John Winchester. Gabriel olhou boquiaberto para seu irmão mais velho, "Michael... Papai te tirou da gaiola, huh?"

Balthazar ficou pálido. Gabriel era uma coisa, mas Michael era uma história completamente diferente. O Arcanjo Michael estava de volta, e Balthazar podia até adorar andar por aí com uma boa dose de sátira, mas ele não era estúpido. Michael podia facilmente acabar com ele sem ao menos piscar os olhos. Balthazar não estava muito a fim de morrer – de novo. Michael levantou suas mãos em um tipo de rendição; Gabriel ficou surpreso por vê-lo fazendo um gesto tão humano. Michael disse, "Balthazar, não precisa se afligir, como eu já disse não tenho nenhuma intenção de machuca-lo ou machucar o bebê. Muito menos de lutar contigo Gabriel."

Gabriel umedeceu seus lábios nervosamente, "E você está aqui para vender cookies para ajudar bandeirantes, não?"

"Eu não tenho em minha posse pequenos biscoitos cheios de açúcar vendidos por jovens meninas humanas que são, estranhamente, uma guarda-avançada. Parece-me estranho que crianças de sexo feminino estivessem nessa posição, mas se era o que você esperava, então que seja."

Gabriel teve que se conter para não fazer uma careta de desaprovação. Ele suspirou, "Bem, então o que você está fazendo aqui, já que não quer brigar?"

"Eu quero ajudar você e Balthazar a cuidar do pequeno Nefilim. O pequeno exige muita proteção, o que só eu e vocês, como arcanjos, podemos oferecer." Gabriel estava prestes a retrucar quando Michael continuou, "Eu sei que eu errei quando achei que sabia o que o Pai queria... Eu estava errado. Eu quero me redimir pelos erros que eu cometi. O apocalipse foi evitado por Castiel, os Winchesters, e, pelo que me contaram vocês os ajudaram, o que causou sua morte. Eu pensei que fosse o destino , e por ventura, não era. O Pai me trouxe de volta por uma razão. Se é o Seu desejo, eu vou respeitá-lo. Eu posso não ter certeza de muitas coisas agora, mas eu tenho certeza de uma coisa: eu quero trabalhar com meus irmãos pelo menos uma vez."

Balthazar relaxou quando viu Gabriel abaixando sua arma, e resmungou, "Se fosse a vontade de nosso Pai começar a dançar pole dance, você provavelmente o faria."

Gabriel começou a rir, "Isso tem a sua cara Mikey! Ah, cara, se minhas costelas pudessem doer, elas certamente estariam!"

Ele recobrou sua postura, ainda sorrindo, e perguntou, "Então... Há quanto tempo você está, bem, não no Inferno?"

Michael respondeu, "Por algum tempo. Pai tem, como você disse, cuidado das coisas lá em cima, e eu tenho estado aqui."

Gabriel apertou seu coração, "O Grande Arcanjo Michael está aqui embaixo com esses macacos sujos, até mesmo usando a língua humana. Eu acho que vou desmaiar!"

Balthazar riu, "Parece maus com o dialeto Winchester para mim."

Michael estava intrigado, já que não acreditava que seus irmãos pudessem estar tão habituados com a raça humana. Ele sentiu um puxão na parte de trás da sua calça, então dirigiu sua atenção para o local.

Gabriel perguntou, "O que você tem aí, Mikey?"

Michael respondeu, "Essa criança tem sido minha responsabilidade durante meu tempo na Terra. Ele é muito interessante, e me ensinou muito sobre a cultura humana. Para uma criança, ele é muito esperto."

Balthazar perguntou, "Então você tem uma incumbência, e é um bebê?"

O menino disse, "Eu não sou um bebê, seu idiota!"

"Idiota?" Michael perguntou.

O menino respondeu "Idiota!"

Michael olhou para Balthazar com uma expressão séria, "Você é um idiota."

Gabriel olhou para cima, esperando que seu pai estivesse realmente vendo isso. Ele andou em direção a Michael e se agachou, "Hey Arcanjo Gabriel, que não é imbecil, prazer em te conhecer!"

Gabriel reconhecia vagamente a relativamente intimidante careta no rosto do garoto de sete anos de idade. Por mais que seus pequenos lábios franzidos, sardinhas por todo o seu nariz, e suas pequenas sobrancelhas não o levavam muito longe, foram seus olhos que conquistaram Gabriel. Um lindo tom de verde, mas imensamente gélidos para alguém tão jovem. O pequeno nos braços de Balthazar começou a balbuciar.

O pequeno garoto de olhos verdes olhou para o bebê, depois para Michael. Ele teve uma pequena conversa silenciosa com o pequeno, o que Gabriel achou muito irritante. A atenção da criança, então, voltou para o bebê e para Gabriel, que mesmo sendo o divino e maravilhoso arcanjo que ele é, não esperava pelo que o menino fez depois. Ele sorriu.


	2. Bom e velho Salgar e Queimar

******Disclaimer: O maravilhoso mundo de Supernatural não me pertence! - de fato, só venho aqui como interlocutora: a história original (e homônima) pertence à C.J Todd (link: /1bpuB1Y).**

**Capítulo 2: Bom E Velho Salgar-e-Queimar**

- 6 meses depois –

"Dean levante! Bobby ligou, e ele acha que temos um caso em Nebraska."

Dean puxou o lençol empoeirado do hotel por cima de sua cabeça e resmungou, "Que Nebraska de ferre."

Sam suspirou, "Dean, levanta a sua bunda daí, Eu acabei de correr quatro quilômetros e tomei café da manhã, então se eu estou acordado agora você também pode."

Dean gemeu, "Você deveria ter começado a conversa com o café-da-manhã, então é melhor ser bom."

"Eu tenho café, batatas fritas, burrito para café-da-manhã e o trabalho."

"Você provavelmente comeu um copinho de frutas, Samantha."

Sam colocou o embrulho na mesa, "Pelo menos eu não vou morrer de infarto aos quarenta."

Dean se espreguiçou e, relutantemente, se levantou da cama. Ele não tinha planos para morrer de ataque cardíaco, mas também não ia comer comida de coelho. Dean pegou as batatas fritas da sacola e começou a comer, boas maneiras jogadas pela janela, "Yeah, yeah tanto faz, coma seu copinho de frutas."

"É um parfait."

"Claro, porque o nome francês ou italiano ou qualquer que seja faz muita diferença."

Sam rolou seus olhos. Não ia ajudar a sua causa explicar para Dean que um parfait é feito com iogurte, não somente frutas. Como se Dean fosse tocar em algo com iogurte de qualquer jeito.

Dean já tinha começado sal segunda batata frita quando perguntou, "Então, o caso em Nebraska?"

"Oh, agora você quer ouvir sobre o caso", Sam zombou, "Eu tentei te acordar e você estava 'que se ferre o Nebraska' mas agora você se importa, e não fale com sua boca cheia."

Dean engoliu, "Isso era porque você não tinha mencionado café-da-manhã antes, e como você espera que eu fale enquanto eu como?!"

Sam ignorou a oportunidade de corrigir Dean e falar que ninguém fala enquanto está comendo. Ele, então, começou a falar com Dean sobre o caso, "Bobby ligou e disse que em Kearny, Nebraska quatro pessoas morreram de causas estranhas."

"Defina estranho."

"Um cara morreu quando ele caiu de um lance de escadas e bateu sua cabeça. O outro estava consertando o telhado de uma casa e também caiu. Um estava simplesmente parado no jardim quando caiu morto."

Dean terminou o seu burrito e disse, "Isso não parece tão estranho. Eles podem ser apenas incidentes de causa natural."

Sam concordou, "Sim, mas ainda tem o principal. O último cara começou a gritar que viu um fantasma em uma janela. Ele começou a correr pelas ruas histericamente e foi atropelado por um carro."

"Isso parece com o nosso tipo de estranho. Bobby acha que as mortes estão conectadas e um fantasma que busca vingança, parece um simples caso de salgue e queime para mim." Dean se levantou, se dirigindo para o banheiro e pegando roupas limpas. "O mais velho toma banho primeiro, depois você pode, já que você deve adorar cheirar como um gambá depois da sua maravilhosa corrida _de quatro quilômetros_."

"Problemas cardíacos, diabetes, obesidade, tempo de vida curto, idiota!"

"Eu sou um caçador! Meu tempo de vida já é curto, bobão!"

Sam ligou seu laptop para procurar por histórias de fantasmas em Kearny, Nebraska, esperando que Dean fosse decente o suficiente para não usar toda a água quente.

Dean pensou em Sam por apenas um breve momento antes de abrir a água quente. Ele se despiu e entrou no chuveiro. A água quente estava muito boa para ele se importar se Sam iria querer um pouco ou não. Dean tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o dia a sua frente. Bom café-da-manhã, ótimo banho, um simples caso de poltergeist, sem anjos, demônios, só um caso simples de um cara morto que precisava ter seu corpo queimado para poder descansar.

Outra coisa muito boa era que Nebraska é bem abaixo Dakota do Sul. Eles podiam dirigir até lá, visitar Bobby, e beber um pouco. Dean não podia pensar em nada interessante em Nebraska, mas em praticamente qualquer lugar do E.U.A. tem cerveja e garotas bonitas. Não poderia ser tão ruim.

Ele relutantemente saiu do chuveiro e colocou uma toalha em volta de sua cintura. Olhando no espelho, ele passou a mão pela sua mandíbula, se barbear não iria doer. Ele se barbeou e lavou seu rosto na pia. Foi quando ele secou seu rosto e abriu seus olhos que ele notou um anjo vestido com um sobretudo.

Dean Winchester preferia nunca mais comer torta de novo do que admitir para alguém que ele soltou um gritinho e pulou quase um metro de altura. A toalha que Dean tinha enrolado em sua cintura quase caiu, felizmente ele conseguiu a pegar bem a tempo. Dean estava surpreso, principalmente porque ele sabia que Cass sabia um pouco de espaço pessoal e privacidade em geral.

Ele ainda estava muito surpreso e um pouco irritado, "Caramba Cass! A que ponto esse mundo chegou, quando um cara não pode nem ao menos tomar um banho sem que um anjo do Senhor entre com tudo como um ninja! Fala sério, você não fala nada, só fica aí estranho! Isso não é legal, cara!"

Castiel inclinou sua cabeça, pensativo, "Não sabia que outros homens no mundo já vivenciaram essa situação. Também acredito que os termos 'entrar com tudo' e 'ninja' são um pouco contraditórios, já que 'entrar com tudo' é usualmente usado no contexto de uma grande, barulhenta e extravagante entrada, e ninjas geralmente fazem tarefas de espionagem e por causa da sua discrição eles não são inclinados a fazer entradas extravagantes."

Dean suspirou. Com certeza Cass estava ficando melhor quando o assunto eram algumas referências que Dean lhe ensinara, como quando ele tentou o introduzir as maravilhas do rock clássico, esperando que ele adquirisse um bom gosto musical, ao contrário do gosto horrível de Sam, mas o anjo ainda tinha um bom caminho a percorrer quando o assunto era a humanidade.

"Bem, você precisa de alguma coisa ou só quer me ver tomar banho?"

Dean imaginou Castiel levantando as sobrancelhas após dizer aquilo, e isso trouxe muitas risadas, maldita imaginação. Castiel estava confuso, pensando que talvez Dean estivesse tendo um ataque de loucura. Ele não tinha certeza, mas achou que era melhor fazer alguma coisa. Ele pegou o chuveirinho, ligou a água e mirou no supostamente louco caçador. Dean cuspiu água e amaldiçoou. Castiel desligou a água e perguntou, "Dean, você está são?"

Dean tossiu, "É claro que eu estou são. O que foi isso? Sai daqui agora! Preciso me secar e colocar uma roupa!"

Castiel, então, foi empurrado para fora do banheiro e topou com um Sam muito confuso. Sam perguntou, "Uh, Cass, o que você está fazendo aqui? Dean parece irritado."

Castiel respondeu, "Eu estava tentando trazer Dean de volta a um estado são, o que acabou o deixando irritado. Eu também o ensinei um pouco sobre ninjas."

Sam riu, não tinha muito sentido fazer muita conta do que tinha acabado de acontecer. "Okay, então porque você está aqui, em primeiro lugar? Quer dizer, é bom te ver, mas você está com problemas ou algo assim?"

"Não, Samuel, eu não estou com problemas. O Paraíso tem estado bem quieto e eu pensei em talvez ver o que estaria acontecendo, mas sei que isso não é muito esperto. Eu estou aqui porque... Eu queria ver se vocês estavam bem. Como não estou ocupado no momento, pensei que poderia ajuda-los de qualquer jeito que eu pudesse."

Sam rolou seus olhos sobre ser chamado de Samuel, "Você sabe que Dean sempre se preocupa com você quando não está por perto, então checar se estamos bem funciona bem para todos. Nós adoraríamos ter você conosco na nossa caçada, nós iremos para o Nebraska. Será bem fácil, então nada de mágica angelical, mas você sabe que podemos sair de qualquer jeito."

Cass concordou, "Me desculpe por deixa-los preocupados. Vou acompanha-los até o Nebraska."

Dean saiu do banheiro e disse, "Você está vindo conosco Cass? Ótimo, mas nós vamos no Impala, nada daquela porcaria de transporte colocando o dedo na nossa testa."

"Dean, quando eu te levo para os lugares pelo meu método, é por uma coisa chamada voar, não te transportar."

"Bem, isso explica muito, eu odeio voar."

"Eu não entendo o porquê. Eu adoro voar. Você certamente odeia voar pelas suas experiências nas máquinas que voam, os chamados aviões."

"Tanto faz. Se os homens fossem destinados a voar, eles teriam asas."

"Eu tenho asas."

Sam fechou seu laptop e colocou na sua pasta, "Dean, eu acho que você não está mais bravo por causa da aula sobre ninjas e Cass se preocupando sobre sua sanidade."

Dean olhou para Sam de um jeito estranho, "O que você está falando Sammy?"

Sam se levantou e disse, "Nada, eu vou fazer o check out. Vocês podem carregar o Impala."

Dean pegou as mochilas e jogou uma nos braços de Cass, "Pode deixar Sammy."

Castiel seguiu Dean para fora do quarto, indo em direção ao Impala, imitando-o quando ele jogou todas as malas no porta-malas. Dean pulou no banco da frente e começou a ouvir Metallica. Castiel ficou do lado de fora, esperando para Sam devolver a chave do quarto. Dean riu, "Cass, você pode entrar. O carro não vai te engolir."

Castiel respondeu, "Sim, eu estou consciente que ele não pode me digerir."

"Então... Entre." Dean incitou.

Castiel olhou para o carro, e perguntou com um pouco de hesitação, "Posso sentar na frente?"

Dean sorriu, "Claro cara, só entre logo antes que Sam chegue e comece a reclamar."

Cass sentou ao lado de Dean e olhou para ele, "Eu não quero chatear o Sam."

"Ele vai viver."

Dean trocou de Metallica para Motor Head, e começou a cantar junto com No Class. Em algum ponto, Castiel começou a cantar também, com sua grave e rouca voz. Sam tentou o seu máximo para não sorrir quando entrou no Impala, ele não estava nem bravo por ter ficado no banco de trás. Enquanto eles dirigiam, Dean começou a cantar ainda mais alto. Sam pensou, _'Esse vai ser um longo dia'_.

Dean batucava o volante pensando_, 'Esse vai ser um bom dia'_.


	3. Bem-Vindo a Kearny, Nevada

**********Disclaimer: O maravilhoso mundo de Supernatural não me pertence! - de fato, só venho aqui como interlocutora: a história original (e homônima) pertence à C.J Todd (link: /1bpuB1Y).**

**Capítulo 2: Bem vindo a Kearney Nevada**

Kearney, Nebraska população de aproximadamente 31.790, não uma cidade muito grande, mas também não muito pequena. Isso faz dela o lugar perfeito para um caso. Eles não teriam locais hostis, e a cidade não era tão grande para que eles não conseguissem a cobrir toda. O coração do Nebraska estava sendo assombrado por um fantasma que gostava de matar homens adultos, e eles iriam acabar com isso.

Sam perguntou, "Você acha que teremos que ir como Federais dessa vez?"

Castiel respondeu, "Não acredito que isso seja necessário, afinal as mortes aparentemente foram acidentes com causas naturais."

Sam se apoiou no banco da frente, "Sim, Federais investigando esse tipo de coisa parece tolo, então talvez pudéssemos tentar ir de padres de novo. Toda a coisa da ajuda em relação ao sentimento de perda poderia nos ajudar a conseguir informações sobre as vítimas."

Dean riu baixinho, "Você disse tolo."

Castiel inclinou sua cabeça, "Dean, porque você fez tanto caso por Sam ter usado a palavra 'tolo', quando é claro para todos nós que ele o fez?"

"Porque Cass, homens adultos não falam 'tolo'."

"Tudo bem Dean, vou lembrar disso na próxima vez."

Sam observou desde a expressão séria de Castiel até o sorriso maroto que brotava na boca de seu irmão, "Dean, não corrompa o Cass."

Dean protestou, "Eu não o estou corrompendo. Você que está, com sua 'paranoia com comida saudável, mania de ser controlador e cuidar das pessoas que nem uma garota'/plano para dominar o mundo."

Os olhos de Castiel se arregalaram, "Sam tem planos estranhos para dominar o mundo."

Dean continuou sério e disse, "Tem mesmo."

Sam estava muito cansado para discutir com Dean e sua falta de maturidade, "Tanto faz. Então nós vamos como um grupo de padres. Iremos até as famílias das vítimas para ver se tem alguma conexão, descobrimos quem é o fantasma, achamos o corpo e o queimamos."

Dean concordou, "Parece ótimo. Mas primeiro, nós vamos comer."

Antes que Sam pudesse protestar, Dean disse, "Eu dirigi por muitas horas, e Sammy, se eu não comer o meu hambúrguer e torta agora eu irei te comer."

Castiel falou como se estivesse falando com uma criança, "Dean... Não acho que comer seu irmão seja prudente. Eu irei providenciar seu hambúrguer e torta para salvar a vida de Sam. Se o pior estiver por acontecer, eu sugiro que você me coma."

Dean entrou no estacionamento de uma lanchonete, "Isso não é necessário, seu filho da mãe altruísta."

Sam colocou a mão no ombro de Castiel, "Muito obrigado por isso Cass, mas Dean estava só brincando." 

* * *

A lanchonete era como qualquer outra lanchonete americana. Dean quase imediatamente começou a olhar a garçonete, vendo se ela valia a pena. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa, Sam e Dean de um lado, e Cass do outro. A garçonete que veio anotar seus pedidos tinha cabelo escuro encaracolado. Ela sorriu para todos, "O que eu posso oferecer para vocês garotos?"

Sam disse, "Uma salada com frango, e meu irmão vai querer..."

"um bacon cheeseburguer duplo com batatas fritas, torta se você tiver alguma e o horário que seu turno acaba."

A mulher riu, "Então, uma salada com franco, um bacon cheeseburguer duplo, e nós temos torta de cereja e blueberry," ela se virou para encarar Castiel, "E o que você quer olhos azuis?"

Castiel notou que a garçonete dirigiu a pergunta a ele e respondeu, "Eu não preciso de sustento."

Essa vez, quando a mulher riu pareceu mais alto e ao mesmo tempo quase como um flerte. Dean olhou para Sam, irritado. Sam, por sua vez, apena balançou os ombros e tentou não rir. Dean tossiu, "Eu e o 'olhos azuis' queremos algumas fatias daquela torta de blueberry."

Ele assentiu, "Já está vindo."

Quando a garçonete saiu, Castiel perguntou, "Dean, você está consciente de que meu nome não é 'olhos azuis'. Eu não acredito que a mulher estava consciente disso, e eu a teria corrigido se não achasse isso muito rude."

Sam finalmente começou a rir, depois de tanto tempo se segurando, "Não se preocupe Cass, ele só está bravo porque a garçonete prestou mais atenção em você do que nele."

Dean grunhiu e fez uma careta, mas se alguém perguntasse, ele estaria apenas franzindo o cenho, porque fazer careta era muito infantil para Dean Winchester fazê-lo.

A garçonete voltou, e antes que ela pudesse voltar Sam perguntou, "Quatro homens locais recentemente faleceram, correto?" A mulher já estava um pouco longe da mesa, mas mesmo assim concordou com a cabeça. "Sim, eu os conhecia. Lucas, Paul, Jonas e Leon eram ótimos homens. Eles estavam todos trabalhando na restauração de uma casa Vitoriana antiga perto da casa dos Winchesters."

Dean perguntou, "Casa dos Winchesters?"

"Os Winchesters se mudaram há poucos meses. É uma casa de rancho na 1ª Avenida. É um pouco fora da cidade, e um pouco mais a frente foi onde Lucas e os outros morreram."

Castiel, que tinha comido pequenos pedaços de sua tora para não deixar Dean chateado, disse, "Muito obrigada pela informação."

Ela sorri para Cass, "Disponha, docinho. Eu saio às 5." A garçonete deu a volta em direção ao balcão, deixando para trás um Castiel confuso, "Dean, ela pensa que eu sou uma sobremesa."

Dean decidiu ignorar o comentário, e perguntou para Sam, "Então, casa dos Winchesters? Acha que somos relacionados de alguma maneira?"

Sam terminou sua salada e disse, "Winchester é um nome comum, não muito, mas um pouco. De qualquer jeito, a gente devia checar a casa Vitoriana. Nós também deveríamos pesquisar sobre a casa, então parar em uma biblioteca local é uma necessidade."

Dean disse, "Ok. Então eu e Sammy vamos checar a casa Vitoriana. Cass, você vai para a biblioteca e começa a ler."

Castiel sumiu em um piscar de olhos. Sam praticamente não percebeu, já que estava olhando para Dean, surpreso. Dean franziu as sobrancelhas, "O que você está olhando?"

Sam piscou, "Quem é você e o que você fez com o meu irmão?"

Dean riu, porém sua expressão continuava séria. "Não foi divertido Sam."

"Eu estou falando sério. Você geralmente me manda direto para uma biblioteca, dizendo que eu poderia liberar minha 'nerdice' ou algo assim, e iria com o Cass. Agora você está o mandando sozinho para lá, como assim?"

"Fica quieto Sammy."

* * *

Castiel se encontrou na Biblioteca pública de Kearney. Ele ficou um pouco surpreso que ele havia o deixado no comando da pesquisa, quando essa era a especialidade de Sam. Ele assumiu que era porque ele não tinha se saído muito bem quando fingiu ser um agente do FBI em um dos casos que ele trabalhou com Dean. Qualquer que fosse a razão, Castiel decidiu que ele faria o seu melhor para provar que era capaz da próxima vez, mas agora ele tinha uma tarefa. Ele foi até a mesa de informações e disse, "Eu preciso de informações sobre uma casa Vitoriana perto da 1ª Avenida."

O homem de meia idade sentado atrás da mesa olhou para Castiel, o achando um pouco esquisito, "Uhm, ok. Só espere um segundo." Ele começou a olhar páginas e mais páginas dos registros locais no seu computador depois de olhar mais uma vez para Castiel. Ele esperou calmamente, uma vez Dean já tinha explicado que geralmente 'espere' e também 'um segundo' não significavam exatamente um segundo. O homem disse, "Aquela casa tem uma história muito interessante, então eu posso ver o porque de você querer saber mais sobre ela, mas parece que alguém já está com os arquivos abertos agora."

Castiel perguntou, "Quem está os usando agora?"

"Uma criança está olhando os arquivos em uma mesa perto da lareira. Nós geralmente não deixamos crianças olharem esse tipo de material, mas ele é esperto e sempre vem aqui. Você pode ver se ele terminou ou não de usá-los."

Castiel agradeceu o homem e começou a procurar pela criança com as informações que ele precisava. O garoto parecia totalmente concentrado em ler o material, então Castiel optou por esperar. Ele parecia vagamente familiar. Ele deveria ter entr anos, só que sem a gordura que as crianças dessa idade geralmente têm. Seu cabelo era loiro claro e era cortado bem curto perto das orelhas, que pareciam um pouco grandes por causa do corte. Ele usava uma camisa desabotoada e uma cruz em um colar. Castiel estava levemente hipnotizado pelos olhos do garoto: eram de um lindo e vibrante tom de verde, com longos cílios que projetavam sobras escuras em sua bochecha. Para alguém que se lembra até da queda da torre de Babilônia, ele não podia se lembrar o porque do menino parecer tão familiar.

O menino sentiu os olhos o fitando, então ele relutantemente levantou os olhos do papel esperando que não fosse a Sra. Babinski, que parecia o seguir. Seus olhos se arregalaram levemente quando o seu olhar encontrou o do estranho, mas ele se manteve calmo e perguntou, "Você vai ficar aí parado que nem um stalker ou precisa de alguma coisa?"

Castiel respondeu, "Eu preciso das informações que você está estudando."

O menino riu de forma seca, "Bem, me desculpa amigo, mas eu estou meio que as usando agora."

Castiel concordou, "Eu entendo."

O menino esperava que o homem ao menos fizesse alguma outra coisa, mas o cara estranho com um sobretudo continuou em pé. Ele suspirou, "Se você não estiver planejando ficar em pé aí o tempo todo, você pode pegar uma cadeira e olhar esses papéis comigo se você quiser olhá-los tanto assim."

Castiel se sentou na cadeira ao lado do garoto, "Isso seria ótimo, muito obrigada."

O menino o entregou um pouco dos papéis, "Aqui amigo, já terminei com esses."

Castiel pegou os papéis e inclinou sua cabeça, "Eu peço desculpas, mas meu nome não é 'amigo'. De fato, é Castiel."

O menino murmurou, "Eu já sabia disso" bem baixinho. Castiel não pode dizer o porquê. Ele perguntou, "E como eu posso te chamar?"

O menino se espreguiçou com um bocejo e se virou para Castiel. Ele disse, "John. Meu nome é John."


	4. Aurania Marcus e a Família Levy

**Aurania Marcus e a Família Levy**

Dean estacionou o Impala na frente da casa Vitoriana notando a falta de isolamento policial do local e de pessoas. Eles tinham tido pequenas visões da casa dos Winchesters na viagem, e isso fez com que Dean esperasse que os donos da casa fossem seus parentes. Ela era bem grande, com dois pisos e um amplo pátio ao seu redor. Já a casa Vitoriana parecia velha e acabada. Sam disse, "É melhor levarmos nossas armas com sal, só por precaução."

Dean já estava a sua frente, fora do carro, pegando as armas no porta-malas. Se o fantasma tinha acabado com os homens por terem ficado perto da sua casa, ele não estava muito feliz. Sam perguntou, "Dean, você tem certeza que foi uma boa ideia deixar Cass fazer a pesquisa sozinho?"

Dean inspecionava a casa enquanto subia as escadas, aparentemente ignorando Sam. Sam perguntou novamente, "Dean?"

Dean olhou para ele, "O que foi Sammy?!"

"Cass, pesquisa, sozinho?"

Dean olhou para o outro lado e disse, "Cass já é crescidinho, ele vai ficar bem. Ele pode acabar traumatizando a bibliotecária ou algo assim, mas ele vai ficar bem. Agora, pare de ficar se preocupando com o seu namorado, Samantha, e vamos andando." Sam percebeu que era melhor não comentar nada. Eles estraram na casa cautelosamente.

Uma fraca mancha de sangue estava no corrimão. Dean perguntou, "Tudo bem?"

Sam concordou, e os dois começaram a subir as escadas. O EMF começou a apitar descontroladamente, "Parece que Gasparzinho está aqui."

Dean gritou, "Hey! Apareça!"

Sam suspirou. Ele estava prestes a dizer para Dean que isso não ia funcionar quando a temperatura do quarto abaixou de repente. Dean apontou para a janela, onde palavras estavam sendo escritas na condensação. Estava escrito: _SAIAM DAQUI, por favor_. Dean riu, "Wow, Gasparzinho tinha modos."

"Mais do que você tem." Sam respondeu.

"Sam, nem todos podem ser uma linda princesa como você."

"Bem, pelo menos você finalmente admitiu que eu sou lindo."

O fantasma aparentemente não gostou muito da briga, a casa tinha começado a tremer. Castiel apareceu no quarto e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dos meninos. "Eu peço desculpas por isso." Antes que Dean pudesse perguntar o que Cass quis dizer, eles foram transportados ou 'voaram', como Cass iria descrever, para um quarto vazio de motel. Uma vez que eles atingiram o chão, Dean instantaneamente começou a gritar, "Pelo amor de Deus Cass! Eu odeio isso! Porque você nos transportou para fora de lá quando estava começando a ficar bom?"

Castiel fez uma careta, "Eu estou consciente que você não gosta de voar, mas eu tenho informações vitais sobre o caso."

Sam, que ainda estava se acalmando da paranoia que intensificava sua cautela durante as caçadas, se sentou na cama, "Cass, você reservou esse quarto para nós?"

Castiel quebrou o longo olhar que ele e Dean estavam sustentando para olhar para Sam, "De fato, eu acreditei que isso seria necessário."

Dean perguntou, "Isso é ótimo, mas o que era tãaaooo importante que você _precisava_ nos contar?"

"A escritura da casa tem sido da família Levy desde 1949." Castiel responder, "Um dos membros da família ainda reside em Kearney, Nevada. Seu nome é Aurania Marcus e ela tem 76 anos. Para obter as informações que precisamos sobre a casa e o espírito que reside nela, precisamos nos encontrar com ela."

Sam sorriu, "Isso é ótimo, Cass! Você encontrou tudo isso sozinho!"

"Temo que não," Castiel respondeu, "Eu, no começo, tive dificuldade em diferir o que seria útil para nó e o que não seria. John foi muito útil me ajudando."

Dean estava muito curioso sobre esse tal de John, mas isso podia esperar. Sam pegou uma roupa de padre e jogou para Dean, "Se vista, Padre Winehouse."

Dean reclamou, "Winehouse? Sério?"

Sam rolou seus olhos, "Eu vou ser o Padre Jacobs."

"É melhor que Winehouse." Dean resmungou.

Castiel não questionou os motivos dos irmãos quando posando como falsos padres, mas ele podia claramente entender porque Dean estava tão bravo por ter que usar o nome falso que pertencia a um estabelecimento que contém álcool feito de uvas.

Aurania Marcus abriu a porta da frente para dois jovens e bonitos padres. Um tinha um sorriso encantador, enquanto o outro era muito alto e precisava de um bom corte de cabelo; atrás deles estava um homem bonito em um sobretudo. O com o sorriso encantador disse, "Sra. Marcus, eu sou o Padre Winehouse e esse é o Padre Jacobs. Se pudéssemos ter um momento do seu tempo seríamos muito gratos."

Ela sorriu suavemente, "É Senhorita Marcus. Meu marido morreu alguns anos atrás."

Padre Jacobs disse, "Nossas condolências. Ele está agora no Paraíso com Deus."

O homem de sobretudo cochichou para o Padre Winehouse, "Dean, porque esse David está com Deus? Eu acho, como você diz, 'injusto', já que eu tenho procurado por Deus e esse David está com ele."

Padre Winehouse deu uma cotovelada nas suas costelas e cochichou de volta, "Cass cala a sua boca."

Aurania podia ter 76 anos, mas ela não era nem cega nem surda, ainda não. Ela achou esses padres estranhos, para dizer o menos. Mesmo assim ela os convidou para entrar. Água quente ainda estava no fogão, e cookies já estavam na mesa para seus convidados. Enquanto ela saiu para preparar o chá, ela falou por cima de seu ombro, "Por favor se sentem. Tem cookies na mesa." O Padre Winehouse não deixou a oportunidade passar, indo direto para o doce.

Enquanto ela colocava o chá na mesa, junto com o creme e o açúcar, ela disse, "Agora garotos, eu sei que vocês não são padres. Agora vocês podem dizer o que quer que vocês precisem dizer sem ter que fingir alguma charada tola. Vocês podem me falar seus primeiros nomes para que eu não tenha que me referir a vocês como _padre_."

O homem com o sobretudo perguntou, "Então é aceitável que mulheres mais velhas falem 'tolo' enquanto para homens crescidos não?"

O falso Padre Winehouse olhou para o homem no sobretudo e depois voltou sua atenção para Aurania, "Tudo bem Senhora. Eu sou Dean, aqueles são Sam e Cass. Agora, como você sabia que nós não éramos padres?"

Aurania disse, "É um prazer te conhecer Dean, Sam e Cass. Eu não acreditei que vocês eram padres porque, (1.) vocês não são muito convincentes, e (2.) um adorável jovem já tinha vindo por aqui, feito algumas perguntas e disse que se algum agente federal, padre ou algo do gênero batesse na minha porta não era para eu acreditar neles, nem por um segundo. Francamente, eu poderia ter descoberto isso mesmo sem ter sido avisada antes."

Os homens dividiram alguns olhares entre si antes de Dean falar severamente, "Senhorita Marcus, que era esse jovem que passou? Ele era um desconhecido ou você já o conhecia?"

Aurania respondeu calmamente, "Não fique todo nervoso agora. Eu não o conhecia, porém já o tinha visto pela cidade. Ele é um jovem brilhante. Eu acredito que ele disse que seu nome era John."

Dean perguntou para Cass, "Seu amigo?"

Cass olhou para Dean e disse, "É possível..."

Aurania pensou que aqueles meninos não eram tímidos quando o assunto era contato visual. Sam perguntou para Aurania, aparentemente ignorando os dois, "Senhorita Marcus, sobre o que o menino te perguntou?"

Dean e Castiel já tinham voltado sua atenção para a conversa, e todos os olhos estavam em Aurania. Ele esfregou a parte de trás do pescoço, mesmo após todos esses anos era difícil falar sobre o assunto, mas ela sabia que aqueles garotos tinham boas intenções, assim como John.

Ela respirou profundamente antes de começar a falar, "No dia primeiro de Setembro de 1930, as tropas da Alemanha invadiram a Polônia. Minha família, nós éramos Judeus na Polônia, bem... Você sabem a história. Foram seis anos terríveis. Eu tinha apenas dez anos quando a guerra começou, a terceira mais jovem de sete crianças: o mais velho, Jack, tinha 20, só que ele já morava aqui; depois os gêmeos, Dominic e Bruno, com 18; Jonathan, 14; eu , Peter, 8 e Mara, que era apenas um bebê. Nós éramos felizes, vivíamos com nossa vó, mãe e pai, Babcia, Mamusia e Tatu."

Ela engoliu e depois limpou uma lágrima do canto de seu olho. Os meninos não a pressionaram, até Dean mostrava paciência.

"Depois da guerra, só eu, Dominic e Jonathan sobrevivemos. Depois de alguns anos, deixamos a Europa e viemos para os E.U.A. Jonathan se tornou um homem de negócios de muito sucesso, ele nunca se casou, foi só nas guerras seguintes que ele se tornou um piloto e se apaixonou pelo céu. Ele morreu de derrame aos 60. Dominic se apaixonou por uma velha amiga de Jack, eles se casaram e tiveram dois filhos: Bruno e Carrie, que os deram seis netos. Dominic morreu em decorrência da idade. Eu fui para a faculdade, fiz medicina. Lá encontrei meu David, e nós tivemos a nossa filha, Eliza."

Aurania tomou um gole de seu chá e continuou, "Aquela casa pertenceu a Jack quando ele veio para cá. Nós também vivemos nela por algum tempo e tiveram algumas coisas que nos fizeram pensar que havia espíritos lá, como portas batendo de repente e sombras que não pertenciam a ninguém. Dean, Sam, Cass, eu acredito que algum dos meus irmãos está preso àquela casa, e continua lá pela forte conexão que ela tem com a nossa família. Por favor, mesmo vocês não sendo padres, eu sei que vocês têm boas intenções."

Ela suspirou, "Por favor... Coloque-o para descansar."

Sam fungou e pareceu estar lutando contra as lágrimas. Dean parecia estar tendo um pouco de dificuldades para ficar calmo também, mas ele pegou a mão de Aurania e disse, "Senhorita Marcus, nós o colocaremos para descansar. Nós prometemos."

Enquanto os homens saíram da casa e foram embora, Aurania pensou que era uma boa ideia ligar para Ruth.

Dean e Sam tiraram as roupas de padre; falaram apenas o necessário. Castiel notou a tensão, e não falou nada também. Eles chegaram à casa em silêncio, até que Dean falou, "Que saco, Sammy... É só que... Que saco."

Sam concordou, "Eu sei Dean... Nós temos que fazer isso não só pelo caso, mas também por aquela doce senhora.". Eles entraram na casa pensando que aquela caçada não era tão simples como quanto eles pensaram. Quando entraram na casa, viram um garoto loiro, parado nas sombras. Castiel disse, "Olá John."


	5. O Fantasma de Peter e John

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, Cass e o mundo de Supernatural pertencem a Eric Kripke. Nada disso me pertence! De fato, estou aqui somente como tradutora – a história original, "O Holy Night" pertence à LittlePrince'sFox (link: /W6Fqnm). A música usado no capítulo (O Holy Night) pertence à John S. Dwight. Muito obrigada pelas reviews! Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história tanto quanto eu!**

**Capítulo 5**

"UM ENCONTRO? 'MAIS-UM'? COM _DEAN WINCHESTER_?"

"O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?"

"POR QUE... AQUELES DOIS... _IDIOTAS_ TEM QUE ESTRAGAR... _TUDO_?"

Crowley grunhia entre facadas. Sua vítima, amarrada na mesa, se contorcia; vertendo em sangue e suor enquanto lágrimas escapavam de seus olhos, escorrendo pelo lado de seu rosto.

"...Por favor... Senhor... _Por favor_... Eu não acho que você é-"

Um grito de gelar o sangue ecoou pelo local, quase quebrando todos os vidros do laboratório, enquanto Crowley finalmente fincava sua lâmina no abdômen do vampiro e a deixava lá. Dessa vez, ela estava coberta com uma grossa camada de sangue de um homem morto.

"EU NÃO ESTAVA FALANDO COM VOCÊ!"

"Eu _não_ vou deixar tudo pelo que eu venho trabalhando ser arruinado por que aquela bola de penas se apaixonou pelo rei do baile!"

"Isso acaba _agora!_"

...

Os dois formavam um casal estranho enquanto entravam na festa, Dean com sua camisa com o colarinho desabotoado e Cass, que parecia ter acabado de ser achado no lado de uma estrada e estava sendo levado na festa para ter uma refeição e usufruir da calefação. Ele até tinha o olhar um pouco confuso, mas muito feliz, de alguém que tinha passado a vida inteira fugindo e tinha acabado de ser tirado do frio.

O salão em si era caro, com o dourado sendo sua cor base. Querubins estavam pendurados nas janelas, apontando suas flechas aleatoriamente para os convidados, que eram em sua maioria figuras influentes no círculo profissional ou acadêmico. Parecia que o decorador queria criar uma impressão do paraíso, com uma decoração rica em dourado e múltiplos anjos pelo espaço tocando trompetes. Eles estavam pendurados em volta de guirlandas prata, que pareciam ter sido escolhidas por lembrarem nuvens. Sam, Dean e Cass, que tinha realmente vislumbrado o verdadeiro paraíso, não entenderam o tema.

Sam sentiu uma súbita solidão quando olhou para suas mãos, entrelaçadas à sua frente, e decidiu que ficaria entre os convidados, dando a seu irmão um pouco de espaço. A maioria dos olhos do salão estavam voltados para o casal estranho que tinha acabado de entrar no local, um silêncio desagradável caia a seu redor como um halo. Os dois quase não notaram. O anjo e o caçador estavam acostumados com entradas abruptas, e estavam felizes por dessa vez estarem sendo encarados por uma boa razão. Mesmo assim, Dean apertou a mão de Cass levemente, de um jeito tranquilizador, e eles foram para um canto mais afastado do salão.

"Eu notei que alguns dos convidados estão nos olhando de um jeito estranho, Dean. Você não acha que esse lugar está cheio de espiões, acha?"

Dean se aproximou de Cass, de modo a encará-lo.

"Acredite em mim. Não é por isso que eles estão olhando."

"Eu acredito em você."

"Bom."

O murmúrio constante que os cercava pareceu desaparecer, e eles foram envolvidos pelo som de uma velha canção natalina. 

_**Oh Holy Night, the stars are brightly shining...**_

_Oh Noite Sagrada, as estrelas brilham tanto..._

Os seus lábios estavam praticamente se tocando.

"Você sempre esteve aqui, Cass. Quando não tinha mais ninguém, você estava aqui. Eu também confio em você. Cass, eu acreditaria em você sempre..." 

_**Long lay the world in sin and error pining, **_

_Há muito o mundo definhava em pecados e erros,_

'_**Til He appear'd and the soul felt its Worth...**_

_Até que Ele apareceu e a alma sentiu seu valor_

Cass sentiu uma estranha sensação em algum lugar perto de seu estômago, o que o fez se afastar de Dean um pouco. _Seria isso o peso da culpa?_

_**A thrill of hope the weary world rejoices,**_

_Um tremor de esperança o mundo cansado regozija,_

_**For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn...**_

_Por ali irrompe uma nova e gloriosa manhã..._

Dean, sentindo o momento, o puxou para perto e selou seus lábios, acabando com a sensação de haver outras pessoas no salão a não ser eles. Cass, cuja culpa estava totalmente esquecida, se agarrou em Dean como se ele o mantivesse preso a terra enquanto se beijavam lentamente. Pontos da luz branca que o globo de luz emanava passavam pelos seus rostos, iluminando uma sarda aqui e ali, ou os cílios negros de um olho fechado. Eles podiam muito bem ser apenas adolescentes no baile, dividindo seu primeiro beijo. Enquanto isso, a música chegou ao seu ápice e eles se separaram, buscando por ar. Ofegando, eles deixaram o sentimento inundar suas almas enquanto seus corações buscavam voltar para o ritmo normal. 

_**Fall on your knees! O hear the angel voices! O night divine!**_

_Caia de joelhos! Ouça as vozes dos anjos! Oh, noite divina!_

"Dean?" Cass sussurrou. Seus lábios ainda estavam perto.

"Hmm?"

"Eu acho que a gente devia continuar fazendo isso."

Não passou pela sua cabeça que anjos precisavam respirar.

Dean assentiu brevemente e eles se beijaram novamente antes do final do refrão. Castiel, o anjo que o tirou do Inferno, podia ter passado boa parte dos últimos anos fazendo parte de esquemas e acordos com as forças do paraíso, mas até agora ele nunca tinha se sentido tocado pelo divino. Até mesmo o Paraíso não se comparava a isso.

...


	6. O Trio Angelical Idiota

**O trio angelical idiota**

Dean achou que aquela música ERA bem ao gosto de Sam enquanto ela continuava a tocar. John marchou pela casa e depois pelas escadas que levavam ao porão. Já que Castiel estava ainda confuso, Sam pensou que seria melhor tirar o garoto de cima dele. Quando Sam tentou pegar a criança, ele protestou; o que tirou Castiel de seu transe, "Está tudo bem Samuel."

O menino riu, enquanto Castiel o reposicionava para poder segurá-lo melhor. Os dois seguiram os passos de John. Dean olhou para Sam, "O que foi tudo isso?". Sam pode apenas levantar os ombros em resposta, e os dois foram para o porão.

Dean e Sam já tinham visto muitos tipos de coisas assustadoras e que deixariam uma cicatriz permanente em suas mentes nesse dia. Várias coisas eles queriam nunca ter visto, mas essa estava no topo da sua lista. Na batida de 'Just The Way I Am' Gabriel, Balthazar e um jovem John Winchester estavam dançando uma combinação de passos a lá Backstreet Boys, hip hop e alguma dança sexy. Era tão assustador que em nenhum momento os meninos lembraram que ambos Balthazar e Gabriel estavam mortos, ou que um garoto igual o seu pai estava lá também.

O pequeno John não parecia nada assustado. Ele gritou tanto quanto um menino de oito anos podia, "Gabriel, Michael, Balthazar, o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Com um estalar de seus dedos, Gabriel parou a música, "Balthazar! É chacoalhar, mãos de jazz, chacoalhar, quadril, chacoalhar! Você está fazendo tudo errado!"

"Bem, se você parasse de pisar no meu pé toda a vez seria melhor!"

John olhou para os três anjos, "Os três idiotas já acabaram a sua dança?"

Gabriel suspirou, "É uma pena que apenas o Michael consiga fazer o suingue do quadril corretamente."

Sam conseguiu falar, "Gabriel... Balthazar... Michael!"

Gabriel notou os meninos e sorriu, "Como está Samsquash! Dean-o! Quando você chegou em casa Johnny?"

John gritou, "Gabriel o que tudo isso é sobre? Você sabia sobre isso? Eu não posso nem... Seus bastardos!" Ele saiu correndo, escada a cima com Michael o seguindo de perto.

Balthazar disse, "Prazer em te ver de novo, seus macacos sujos. Castiel, se você não estivesse segurando essa criança eu iria te bater agora por me matar."

Castiel olhou para o seu irmão com um olhar cheio de remorso, "Balthazar, eu sei que fiz muita coisa errada. Eu cometi muitos erros. Não tem como eu me redimir, nem mesmo após meu tempo no Purgatório. Irmão, eu estou muito arrependido."

Balthazar resmungou, "Esse olhos de cachorrinho perdido! Cassie..."

Gabriel disse, "Balthazar, você pode nos deixar sozinhos por um minuto, quero conversar com Cass agora."

Balthazar assentiu e voou em vez de subir as escadas. Uma vez que Balthazar saiu, Gabriel disse suavemente, "Agora, antes que você faça qualquer coisa, Castiel, deixe eu me explicar. Eu sei que você talvez fique bravo, confuso e sentido, mas nós temos boas explicações para tudo isso."

Castiel falou mais alto, "Gabriel, como você planeja explicar tudo isso para mim? Você e Balthazar estão vivos, Michael está fora da gaiola. E vocês parecem estar vivendo juntos, e tem ainda essa criança!"

Gabriel respondeu, "Papai nos trouxe de volta, e por causa disso nós temos que aguentar viver juntos, como os bons irmãos que nós somos." Ele começou a falar Enoquiano, "E, quanto a criança, eu acho que você já reconheceu a alma e a graça. Seu nome é Daniel. Balthazar e eu ressurgimos quando esse pequenino apareceu. Nós temos cuidado dele desde então."

Castiel olhou para o menino e sussurrou, "Daniel..." O menino pareceu muito feliz que Castiel sabia seu nome, e colocou a cabeça no peito de Cass. Castiel sorriu, feliz, mas isso acabou quando ele olhou para Dean e depois de volta a Gabriel, falando em Enoquiano, "E Dean? Como você espera que eu explique isso para ele?"

"Você acha que Dean suportaria saber toda essa informação, Cassie? Ele surtaria! Eu posso cuidar disso por agora, e quando for a hora, nós contamos para ele."

Castiel passou a mão pelos cabelos de Daniel, "Você está certo. Muito obrigado por tudo que vocês fizeram."

Gabriel sorriu, "Sem problemas, agora só vá na onda e deixe seu irmão mais velho cuidar disso."

Dean começou a ficar seriamente irritado. Ele grunhiu, "Vocês planejam a voltar a falar inglês a qualquer hora, tipo agora?!"

Gabriel estava prestes a começar a prestar atenção nos seus idiotas preferidos quando Balthazar entrou em cena. Ele perguntou, "Vocês já contou sobre a criança do Cass?"

As mandíbulas de Sam e Dean praticamente atingiram o chão. Castiel esperava que Dean começasse a gritar, mas em vez disso ele gaguejou, "'Do Cass'... Você... está dizendo que... Esse Daniel é... do Cass?"

Gabriel amava seu irmão Balthazar muito, mas naquele momento ele estava pronto para bater nele por abrir a sua boca grande. Gabriel tinha que suavizar a situação, antes que ela ficasse pior. Ele riu, "Ah, sim, Daniel é a criança do Cass. Isso é diferente para anjos. 'Criança' é o pequeno cuja graça é ligada de uma forma especial com a de um anjo mais velho. Ele, então, cuida do pequeno enquanto ele cresce."

"Ah, sim, esqueci que isso era diferente para vocês, macacos. Desculpe-me pelo erro." Balthazar acrescentou.

Dean não entendeu realmente aquilo, mas não pareceu que Cass tinha, do nada, engravidado uma mulher humana sem nem ao menos falar alguma coisa. Dean não era seu chefe, ou nada assim, mas ele sentia que merecia saber, sendo seu melhor amigo, "Oh, okay, legal."

Sam tinha entendido melhor a explicação, e por isso sentia que tinha algo que eles não estavam contando para ele e Dean. Já que não era da sua conta questionar a explicação, ele decidiu perguntar outras coisas que ele achava que precisavam de resposta. Ele estava prestes a fazer tais questões quando Gabriel interrompeu, "Agora, porque nós não levamos a nossa reunião para outro lugar, se não a nossa maravilhosa fortaleza?"

A chamada 'maravilhosa fortaleza' era ampla, sendo um porão. Tinha duas camas king size, uma mesa de bilhar, um sistema de som de última geração, um sofá de couro, uma máquina de doces e um bar funcional, estocado com um licor bem caro. Oh yeah, eles nem tinham perguntas a serem feitas.

Uma vez fora do local, eles foram para uma sala de estar, que por acaso tinha uma ótima TV, Gabriel se sentou no sofá e disse, "Tudo bem meninos, podem perguntar!"

Sam perguntou, "Então Deus simplesmente decidiu interferir e os problemas do Paraíso estão sendo resolvidos. Como vocês conseguiram tudo isso? Por que vocês usaram nosso nome, de qualquer jeito?"

Balthazar assobiou, "Uma questão de cada vez!"

Gabriel fez uma barra de chocolate aparecer, "Balthy, coma a-"

"Eu não quero ouvir essa piada sem graça pela bilionésima vez."

"Que seja então." Gabriel começou a mordiscar a barra, "Então esse é o esquema, Samsquash. Deus está, de fato, lidando com os problemas no Paraíso. Luci e Raphael estão em um período de trégua. O Inferno e os Demônios estão trancados. E nós temos todas essas coisas legais porque, Olá Arcanjos. E nós usamos o nome de vocês por que: (1.) foi o primeiro em que eu pensei. (2.) Gabriel Winchester tem um som legal, não?"

Balthazar riu, "Michael sugeriu Angeles, mas a ironia era muito para mim."

Dean perguntou, "Ah sim, o que aconteceu com John e Michael?"

Gabriel olhou em direção às escadas e, sem avisar, ele e Balthazar voaram do local. "Filhos da mãe!"

Dean e Sam começaram a subir as escadas, deixando Cass na sala de estar. Eles iam perguntar se ele queria ver o que estava acontecendo, mas decidiram não fazê-lo quando o viram com Daniel. Ele parecia tão calmo e feliz com a criança. Daniel parecia perfeitamente confortável nos braços de Castiel, balbuciando palavras em Enoquiano. Dean até ouviu a criança chamando Cass de papai em inglês. Sam estava perfeitamente confortável com a sua masculinidade para comentar a fofura do momento. Dean não falou nada, mas Sam sabia que Dean tinha achado isso tão fofo ou até mais do que ele.

A casa tinha muitas janelas e com mais ou menos cinco quartos e quatro banheiros; era uma casa boa. Dean e Sam acharam o quarto que estavam procurando graças aos gritos que vinham dele. "Gabriel porque Sam e Dean estavam atrapalhando o meu caso? Daniel parece bem feliz, o que é bom, mas mesmo assim... Eu não posso aguentar isso agora!"

A voz de Michael estava mais calma, "John, eu estou ciente que você está muito bravo por causa desses acontecimentos. Daniel já foi muito beneficiado, e talvez você seja também. Você pode acreditar que não conseguirá suportar isso, por mais que nesse caso você seja similar a um homem justo que está constantemente escapando de lidar com suas emoções."

"Michael, eu vou fazer um Lego de uma lâmina angelical, e eu espero que você pise nele!"

"Eu não entendo porque um 'Lego' seria mais letal que uma lâmina angelical se seu objetivo é me machucar."

Balthazar disse, "Agora, não tem nenhuma necessidade de apelarmos à violência só porque Johnny está chateado porque seu pai decidiu aparecer."

A voz de John estava tão afiada como uma lâmina, "Se você disser isso de novo..."

Sam e Dean se olharam. O que ele quis dizer com pai? As engrenagens no cérebro de Sam estalaram. Ele engoliu forte, "Dean... Eu acho que ele quis dizer você."

Dean não respondeu. Ele estava tentando descobrir como deixar toda a informação entrar, Aparentemente o menino de oito anos de idade, com a língua afiada e já um caçador excelente, era seu filho. Dean não era descuidado quando o assunto era proteção. Não era porque ele não gostava ou não queria crianças. Era porque ele não queria que o pequeno crescesse do mesmo jeito que ele e Sam tiveram que crescer. Ele não achava que era o tipo de cara que deveria ter filhos: sua vida era uma bagunça, ele beirava o alcoolismo, não tinha casa, ou mesmo dinheiro que não era roubado e não tinha características que o redimissem disso também. Mas mesmo assim, ali estava ele, com uma criança que sem a sua influência já era um caçador e com algum tipo de ressentimento de uma criança menor.

Dean sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse prestes a explodir. Sam chacoalhou seus ombros, "Dean!"

Dean entrou no quarto sem ao menos pensar. Michael disse, "Parece que os irmãos Winchester estavam ouvindo a nossa conversa e agora sabem disso, graças ao seu comentário, Balthazar."

"Ah, claro. Coloque toda a culpa em mim. Se eu não te conhecesse melhor, acharia que você estava sendo dramático."

O quarto era dividido por Daniel e John. Em um lado estava uma caixa de brinquedos organizados e um urso vestido de anjo em cima da cama. Uma luz noturna estava plugada na tomada perto da cama. O outro lado era mais desorganizado, com vários livros antigos jogados pelo chão, junto com a série Supernatural. As paredes estavam cobertas de diversos papéis, escritos em uma língua antiga, e no canto um baú de viagem com uma coleção impressionante de armas. John virou de costas para todos quando os garotos entraram no quarto.

Gabriel riu, "Então, garotos, nós temos um pequeno segredo que nós queremos compartilhar!"

"Você queria compartilhar comigo que eu tenho um filho? Como isso aconteceu?" Dean gritou.

"Bem, eu realmente não quero ter essa conversa contigo, Dean-o."

"Como ele é um caçador? E quanto a sua mãe? Como ele veio parar aqui com vocês?"

John respondeu, "Como eu sou um caçador não é da sua conta, e quanto a estar aqui com esses idiotas, eu só estou aqui para cuidar do Danny. Eu prometi a ele que eu o protegeria, e é isso que eu vou fazer."

A raiva de Dean diminui um pouco; ele podia entender a necessidade dele de proteger aqueles que ele se importava com, mesmo com a sua pouca idade. "Tudo bem, mas e quanto a sua mãe? Ninguém mencionou nada dela me procurando. Ele não queria que você soubesse ou..."

John suspirou, "Eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso..."

Dean concordou, "Okay, nós não temos que fazer isso agora. Ainda é muito para se descobrir em um dia."

Diferente de Michael, que parecia confortável com a atmosfera, Sam, Balthazar e Gabriel estavam ficando um pouco desconfortáveis. Gabriel disse, "Hey Mikey, por que eu, você, Sammy e Balthy não vamos pedir pizza para o jantar, está ficando tarde..." Michael achou estranho que eles se dariam ao trabalho de comprar pizza quando tinham comida perfeitamente boa e saudável na geladeira. Mesmo assim, ele voou para outro cômodo, junto com seus irmãos. Sam estava quase boquiaberto com a falta de sutileza de Gabriel.

John se sentiu um pouco tenso quando o trio de anjos idiotas saiu do quarto.

Dean perguntou, "Então, hm, eu sei que você não quer falar sobre sua mãe agora, mas eu posso perguntar por que seu nome é John?"

"Eu... Eu escolhi esse nome para mim."

Dean sentiu, "O nome do meu pai era John."

John parou, e depois murmurou, "É... Eu sei."

Um silêncio desconfortável pairava no quarto. Dean não era o melhor cara em começar conversas; aquele era Sammy. Dean estava prestes a começar uma conversa sobre a preferência de John quando o assunto era armas quando John se lembrou, "Ah, eu quase esqueci! Danny ainda tem que tomar banho!"

Ele saiu correndo, deixando Dean sozinho. Ele pegou a velha e surrada Bíblia que ficava na mesa de cabeceira de John. Ele notou a cruz ao redor do pescoço de John, mas muitos caçadores não eram religiosos. Dean pensou em muitas coisas curiosas sobre John, mas ele não tentaria força-lo a se tornar alguém diferente. John tinha reaparecido e estava perto da porta, "Hey você vai vir ou planeja ficar fuçando nas minhas coisas a noite inteira?"

Dean sorriu, "Eu não estava fuçando nas suas coisas, e saiba que você tem uma boca que faria um soldado corar."

Ele colocou a Bíblia de volta ao seu lugar e foi para baixo, onde Cass e Daniel estavam.

Dean não tinha uma simples dúvida sobre o quanto John se importava com Daniel. Ele instantaneamente sorriu quando viu Daniel, e sua voz não continha nenhum grama do seu tradicional veneno. John se referia a Castiel com educação, "Castiel, Daniel tem que tomar seu banho. Posso leva-lo?"

Castiel estava relutante em deixá-lo ir, mas Daniel tinha confiança em Balthazar, Gabriel e Michael e Cass sabia que eles só tinham boas intenções com o menino. John levou Danny para tomar banho enquanto Dean se afundava no sofá ao seu lado. Ele suspirou, "Esse foi um longo dia. Quero dizer, você tem um pequeno anjo para cuidar, e eu tenho um filho."

"Isso é verdade, mesmo assim eu não esperava que você fosse aceitar isso tão fácil. Ele realmente parece muito com você, então acho que isso é suficiente para acreditar que ele é seu filho."

Dean riu, "Você está brincando comigo, Cass? Eu não sou um idiota total, sabe. Eu não vou demandar um exame de sangue tipo Jerry Springer ou algo assim."

"Eu não entendo, é 'Jerry Springer' um tipo de exame de sangue? Eu nunca ouvi sobre ele."

Dean chegou à conclusão de que Cass precisava de algumas lições sobre referências como aquela, ele até podia engolir seu orgulho e assistir Jerry com ele. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, Dean se sentiu vagamente seguro e muito confortável. Ele e Cass estavam descansando em uma casa ótima, pizza já estava a caminho, o Inferno estava trancado, os seus filhos estavam no banho. Claro que Dean tinha muitos outros problemas, e agora uma criança que era sua, mas naquele momento tudo parecia se resumir em arco-íris e bolhas. Ele começou a se sentir sonolento, e antes que Castiel pudesse esboçar reação, Dean já estava dormindo.

Enquanto isso, no banheiro, John estava lavando o cabelo de Danny. John tinha agora oito anos de idade, mas ele não se importava em tomar banho com Danny. Eles tinham o feito por seis meses, já que Daniel era apenas um bebê e ele estava aterrorizado com a possibilidade de Danny se afogar. Ele tinha envelhecido estranhamente rápido, mas parou depois de atingir aproximadamente o estado mental e físico de uma criança de quatro anos.

John tinha começado a lavar seu próprio cabelo quando Daniel fez suas asas aparecerem, atingindo o rosto de John. Suas asas batiam, o que fazia água molhar todo o banheiro. Ele pulou para fora da banheira, e usou sua mágica para se materializar seco e vestindo shorts. Danny podia ser um pouco difícil de controlar algumas vezes. Danny saiu correndo do banheiro, suas asas indo em todas as direções, como seu cabelo, deixando John para trás. Ele fechou seus olhos e afundou na água morna. Danny já estava limpo, e sua saída o deixaria com tempo para pensar.

Castiel tinha ficado um pouco assustado quando uma criança seminua entrou na sala. O garoto estava com suas asas abertas, para todos verem, e isso deixou Castiel orgulhoso. Elas eram tão pretas quanto o céu à meia-noite, com tons de cinza nas pontas. Elas eram um pouco mais largas do que ele, e Castiel tinha certeza que ele voaria muito bem em um futuro próximo. Por enquanto, elas eram cobertas por uma penugem, ele ainda ganharia suas penas para voo. Castiel sorriu, "Olá pequeno, você já terminou seu banho?"

Daniel assentiu entusiasmado. Castiel estendeu seus braços e perguntou, "Você gostaria que eu te segurasse?" Dessa vez Daniel balançou a cabeça, enquanto andava em direção ao Dean que dormia no sofá, "Mama."

Castiel falou calmamente, "Pequeno, se Dean te ouvir falando isso, ele pode ficar bravo."

Daniel subiu em cima de Dean e se deitou em seu peito; ele apontou para Castiel, "Papai," e depois para Dean, "Pai."

Castiel riu levemente, "Pequeno, eu não sei como ele reagiria a isso."

Castiel não esperava sentir tanto afeto por sua criança, mas ele parecia ser natural para Cass. Ele tentou ao máximo ficar em silêncio quando Daniel bocejou e se aconchegou mais perto de Dean. A respiração do pequeno ficou mais lenta, os dois já estavam dormindo.


End file.
